


i know.

by roscpctals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Lowercase, M/M, POV First Person, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, Trans Male Karkat Vantas, binder problems!, but i hope its ok enough, i also have No idea how to write karkat but stay with me here, me giving myself my non-dysphoric karkat food, slight nudity but it isnt paid attention to heavily, sometimes i thnink that. Davekat, there needs to be more rep for them, thought i dunno if i wrote it properly because i am a person that heavily experiences dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscpctals/pseuds/roscpctals
Summary: sometimes, people just have different experiences with gender and the feelings that go along with it. and that's ok.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	i know.

''you need to stop doing this kinda shit,'' karkat said with a raspy sigh, ''you know how harmful it can be, and is.''

i returned an ''i know.''   
unexpressive as always, dave strider.

  
  
he loosened my binder, careful hands pulling it above my head. i flinched,

  
''god _fuck_ dude, it hurts _—_ ''  
  
''yea no _shit_ , smartass.'' karkat answered snarkily. 

i rolled my eyes as i stretched and bent my back, the sound of bones crackling could be heard.

  
at this point it's started to become a routine;  
the binder will be on for too long, karkat notices and forces me to take it off.

  
but me, being the stubborn jackass that i am ( _obviously not really, but karkat says so_ ), makes him have to do it instead.

  
  
we've grown used to it. but to karkat that didn't make it okay, and i know he's right, it's bad for the chest. i know it is.

  
but I'd rather hurt than have to remember the person that i was, or am,

a girl.

  
it feels like that's what i'll forever be, looking in the mirror and just seeing _her_. not _him_.

 _  
  
'how does karkat do it?'_ i always wonder.  
  
and so, i'll finally ask,

''how do you do it?''

he raised a brow, ''do what?''

  
''like _—_ y'know,'' i paused, ''without a chest binder, how do you do it? feel comfortable, i mean.'' i choked down spit,

  
how uncool.

  
  
''oh- well,'' he began,  
''the thing is, i feel like many life forms forget the fact that gender euphoria can and does exist. and that some can be content with just knowing who they truly are." he continued, ''plus, all trolls genitalia are the same anyways.''

  
  
''ew," i leaned back and pressed myself against him, ''gross dude, i don't need to know that shizz.'' i grinned.

  
''don't act like you didn't know already, prick.''

  
''lol.'' obviously said ironically.

  
  
he loops his arms gently around my neck, face being buried deep into my sad excuse of hair.

  
voice muffled, "either way, having dysphoria or not doesn't make someone less trans. there are no such things as 'being transgender correctly'. that's stupid as fuck."

  
and i got my answer.

''i guess everybody has a different experience. kinda cool to think about." i finished.

  
i shifted on the bed to a slight better position, didn't need my back killing me as well.

this was nice.

  
  
  
till a breeze of air that prickled against my exposed skin made me realize;

  
''ok, i love you alot, but i really need to go put a shirt on. i'm fucking naked and freezing cold.''

karkat clutched tighter, ''just a few more minutes, you're soft. and warm."

  
''says you, whole fuckin' plushie.''

  
'mmh' he mumbled. i could feel the way he smiled.

  
  


i sighed, but content as i closed my eyes and breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> man titties propaganda


End file.
